High School Wars
by MissSquibler
Summary: Sakura and her mom just moved to japan. Sakura lucky her gets to start a new school year. What happens when art loving Deidara comes in the picture? warning content of evil bird, world domination and MUFFINS rated t for alot swearing and stuff beware
1. WTF MOVING

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto only this stories plot line OH, OH AND A COOKIE :3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto only this stories plot line OH, OH AND A COOKIE :3

"talking"

'thinking'

_**inner Sakura**_

_flashback_ (usually I'll say if there is one though and when they end :P)

**HIGH SCHOOL WARS**

** CHAPTER ONE WTF MOVING!?**

Sakura stared out the plane window. Her mom recently decided they should have a new change in scenery A.K.A moms got a new bf.

_flashback_

"_I'm Home!" Sakura called kicking off her shoes, back from school._

"_Oh Honey I'm in here! Hurry I have great news." Her mom called back form the living room._

_Walking into the living room she saw her mom surrounded by boxes._

"_Great news Honey, WHERE MOVING!" her mom exclaimed throwing her arms in the air and smiling like there was no tomorrow. _

_"WHAAAAAT!" Sakura exclaimed._

_"Where moving to Japan, Americas just to, to bland. It will be a great experience." Her mom said trying to convince Sakura._

_"WHY DIDN'T YOU ASK ME FIRST- OH WAIT let me guess. You new boyfriend lives there? He's the only one that matters?" Sakura said enraged. _

_**CHA HOW DARE SHE NOT ASK US! SHE'S IN FOR A WORLD OF HELL NOW!**_

_Her mom was quiet so Sakura continued, "I can't believe you moving halfway across the world for some, some GUY and to make it better you didn't even ask me! Your own daughter!" Sakura yelled running up to her room slamming the door._

_Flashback end_

Yet here Sakura was two weeks later…. on a plane…. heading to Japan….. with some old guy snoring next to her. "All passengers please buckle up you seat belts! We'll be landing shortly" came the pilots voice.

Once the plane landed Sakura and her mom walked off the plane. Sakura watched as her mom literally threw herself into some guys arms.

'so this is the bastard that messed up my life…. He shall pay dearly MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA ahem' Sakura thought evilly.

"Honey this is my boyfriend Nick, Nick this is my looovely daughter Sakura!" her mom exclaimed like a five year old who just one the worlds largest stuffed dog in the world.

"Hey kiddo." Nick said ruffling Sakura's hair. Earning one mean glare.

Sakura backed away. "yeah whatever…"

"You two will get along just great I know it! Well we should get moving movers don't wait forever ya know1" her mom said still cheery. Sakura just nodded and took at her I-Pod turning on My Chemical Romance- Teenagers.

"YOU GOTTA BE FLIPPING KIDDING ME! THIS IS MY ROOM?! IT'S SO SMALL! They better learn how to sleep with one eye open." Sakura exclaimed whispering the last part to herself. Glaring at her poor excuse for a bedroom she unpacked all her stuff, holding back on her plans for world domination.

"Honey! Me and Nick are going out! We'll be back later tonight. There's food in the fridge if you get hungry." Her mom yelled up the stairs. Sakura heard the door slam shut signaling they left.

"….bye.." Sakura mumbled to herself. Sighing she stood up and got her stuff ready for her new school tomorrow, oh what fun it will be! Hey did you note that Sakura's already asleep, bet not!

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BE-

**WHOOSH SMASH**

Went Sakura's poor little alarm clock she threw it against the wall. "Screw school I want sleep!" Sakura groaned flipping back on her side. No one can get back to sleep right? Specially when there's a little birdie right outside your closed bedroom window, PECKING at the flipping window for NO reason what so ever!

"Fine I'm up, BARFALARFALAGGG!" Sakura yelled the last part at the bird, scaring it away. Sakura quickly took a shower. After drying off she but on her under clothes then went to her closet and grabbed nice light blue fitted jeans and a dark purple and black striped long sleeved shirt. She walked out of her room and saw that her mom was asleep, 'that's what I should be doing.' Sakura thought going down the stairs two at time.

She grabbed a muffin and walked out the door. 'Mmmm muffins. When I become world dictator MUFFINS SHALL RULE BY MY SIDE MWAHAHAHA THE all prep girls shall-' before Sakura could finish her world domination ideas she ran right into someone and stumbled backwards, not looking where she was going, but had to blame it on the other person, "Hey moron watch where you-'" Looking up Sakura saw…

CLIFFHANGER MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA

:3 hope u enjoyed it next chap should be out later tonight, or Friday. Most likely Friday cause my bro might need to go on --; dipward XDDD I'm so cruel anyways Deidei-kun do me the honors…

Deidara: Ferrit-kun is a complete moron yeah **smirks**

Me: the other honors --

Deidara: fine…. Review for all human kinds sake yeah


	2. Meeting the Akatsuiki

Me: HIIIYYAAA HOW R U PPLS

Me: HIIIYYAAA HOW R U PPLS?

Deidara: don't tell me u had sugar un?

Me: ….. no course not . …. . shh

Deidara: I'll just do it for you yeah. Ferrit-kun does not own Naruto **under breath** thank god… but she does own this story and all its stupid glory un.

Recap (I'll only do these once and a while --) "Hey moron watch where you-" Sakura looked up and saw…

begin

"WEASEL-KUNN!" Sakura exclaimed hugging a black haired teen with his hair in a ponytail with dark onyx eyes. A blonde that looked A LOT like a girl looked amused at the sight before him.

"Whose your friend Itachi un?" the blonde said. Sakura let go of Itachi and looked at the blonde confused.

"Sakura this is my friend Deidara, Deidara this is my friend from America Sakura Haruno." Itachi said boredly.

"How do you know someone from America?" Deidara asked?

Itachi was just about to tell when out of no where the same bird that was knocking on Sakura's window came and landed on Sakura's head. Itachi had a 'wtf' look and Deidara was almost going to piss his pants from laughter. Sakura glared at Deidara, but her face quickly paled as she felt the bird tap dancing on her head. **CHA this is so embarrassing this bird is soooo dead. **Sakura's inner screamed. Deidara and Itachi watched as the bird danced with a cane and a top hat right on Sakura's head. Sakura did the first thing that came to her mind and threw her poor, poor muffin as far as she could and the bird quickly went after it seeming to like muffins. Sakura Deidara and Itachi looked at each other with 'wtf' looks.

"What.."

"the…"

"fuck…."

The three slowly backed away from that spot and quickly headed for school. Deidara broke away and headed for his classroom. Itachi took Sakura toward the main office to get her schedule and all that good crap. He quickly showed Sakura to her homeroom and wishing her good luck, he wasn't in her homeroom and she had Orochimaru (DUN, DUN surprising ey? Most people but Kakashi as homeroom teacher XD) S

"Ahh I sssseee we have a new ssstudent? What iss your name?" Orochimaru asked, seeming kinda impatient.

"Umm Sakura Haruno…?"

Orochimaru nodded, "SSSSit where ever you like I don't care, jusssst don't let me catch you doing anything or itsss detention for a week!: he ordered strictly.

Sakura nodded and looked around and saw Deidara talking to someone with red short messy hair, who looked REALLY bored. She quickly walked up to them getting away from what appeared to be Michael Jackson's cousin.

"Deidara!" Sakura said happy that Deidara sat really far away form Orochimaru. Deidara turned around once he heard someone say his name.

"Hey Sakura, this is my friend Sasori! Sasori this is Sakura Haruno Itachi's friend." Deidara said grinning.

Sasori waved, 'Now that is a man of many words!' Sakura thought. Orochimaru stepped in front of the class and glared at the whole class. Sakura had to look away in fear, 'Please oh mighty muffins from above I'll never eat another one of your comrades but let me survive this school year without being killed.' Sakura thought praying quietly.

"Classs I'm going to take attendance now, LISSSTEN UP! SSSakura Haruno?" he called.

"H-here.."

"Sssassorii"

"…Hai…"

"Deidara"

"….here un.."

and it when on like that.

Finally the muffin god must be on her side cause the lunch bell rung and Sakura was still in one piece. Sakura walked to lunch with Deidara and they sat down next to Itachi, Sasori, and some guy with an orange mask. Guy with orange hair, girl with blue hair, guy with blue hair and had shark like teeth and finally some weird dude counting money.

"Sakura, this is Tobi, Pein our 'leader' per say, his girlfriend Konan, Kisame, and Kazuku un." He going from left to right.

"TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!" Tobi exclaimed.

"Nice to meet you." Pein said quietly.

Hi!" Konan said smiling.

"Yo" Kisame muttered mouth full of food.

"…hn.." Kazuku said still counting money.

"Hi! Nice to meet you guys too." Sakura said smiling.

All of a sudden when Sakura opened her bag with her lunch out came…

CLIFFHANGERSSSSSSS

**Me hoped u liiiiked it**

**Deidara: --; loooooser**

**Me: shuuutt uppp**

**Deidara: sighs in defeat for the luv off muffins review please…. Or she might actually kill meh ..**


	3. FOOD FIGHT!

Me: Ferrit-kun here bringing you part THREE of HSW () WOOT

Me: Ferrit-kun here bringing you part THREE of HSW () WOOT

Deidara: -- great she's in her fan fiction mode again yeah

Me: YAYZ BE HAPPY YOU GET TO BE WITH SAKU-CHAN

Deidara: **blushes and mutters under breath not very nice words**

Me: … w/e anyways I do not own Naruto if I did Sasuke would die (sorry as I always keep saying hate sasuke) OR he would actually be gay XDD and Sakura would be like AWSOME and probably paired up with some1 from the Akatsuki… BEGIN

Recap: Sakura opened her lunch box and out came…

Begin story

Out came that damned ruined Sakura's whole day. It Held Sakura Peanut Butter and Banana sandwich.

"NUUUU MY SANDWHICH!" Sakura yelled grabbing for the bird, but it dodged and flew around Sakura's head pissing her off. The Rest of the Akatsuki either smirked or laughed. Sakura starts chasing the bird around until it went straight for Deidara and so did Sakura. The bird made a quick turn left, sadly Sakura did not.

"ACK!" Sakura yelped as she ran straight on Deidara.

"OOMPH!" Deidara said as his back collided with the floor and Sakura collided on his chest.

"Damn that bird.." Sakura hissed.

"U-umm could you get off of me un?" Deidara asked blushing lightly.

Sakura looked at their position and quickly jumped up."

"Sorry, sorry, sorry!" Sakura said blushing a dark shade of red.

Out of nowhere the bird dropped the sandwich right on top of Itachi's Head, making the other burst into a fit of laughter at the sight and the face he made. Itachi glared at them all darkly.

"S-sorry I-I-Itachi You l-l-look HILAROUS HAHAHAHA" Sakura laughed.

"You should see your self yeah!" Deidara chuckled.

Itachi got up and walked over to Sakura with some mashed Potatoes in his hand.

"Oh nononon- ACK!" Sakura screamed as she just dodged the mashed potatoes but some random kid got hit.

"FOOD FIGHT!!" Deidara, Kisame, and Hidan yelled and started chucking food along with the rest of the cafeteria.

Sakura quickly dodged a pudding cup that was coming for her at 2:00 and started doing an army crawl. She saw Sasori and Itachi behind a table that was now on it's side acting like some barrier.

"See what you start Itachi.: Sakura said glaring at him as she dodged more mashed potatoes.

"It was that damned bird.." Itachi said coldly.

"Where'd it go anyways?" Sakura asked.

"It flew away when it saw Itachi coming at you with the mashed potatoes." Sasori said boredly.

:Oh I se- AHAHAHA!" Sakura screeched as pudding landed on her head and some dripped down the front of her shirt.

"ALRIGHT WHAT BLOODY BASTARD THREW THAT!" Sakura said letting her inner self out.

"I did yeah." She heard an all to familiar voice say cockily.

"Deidara….."she said darkly turning around to face the blonde artist.

Sakura grabbed the closest thing her which happened to be some weird mystery meat.

"Heheheheh it was an accident yeah?" Deidara said backing up a bit.

"Prepare to meet your DOOOOOM!" Sakura said as she flung the mystery meat at Deidara hitting him in the face.

"AHHHH IT BURNS!!" Deidara said almost choking on the disgusting 'food' that was flung at him.

"EVERY ONE SHUT THE HELL UP!!" a loud voice came from the cafeteria door.

Every one looked over and saw their principal Tsunade, and she looked pissed.

"WHO CAUSED THIS!! COEM FORWARD NOW OR I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN!" Tsunade screamed.

Sakura, Deidara and Itachi all walked forward heads down. Every one was dead quiet afraid to be killed by their principal.

"YOU THREE TO MY OFFICE NOW THE REST OF YOU TO YOUR NEXT PERIOD!" Tsunade yelled making the three flinch.

Sakura, Itachi and Deidara walked out of the school with their parents nagging at them, well Itachi walked out alone since his parents where dead. Sakura and Deidara's mom nagged about responsibility and smart decisions.

"Your grounded." Bother their mothers said.

Sakura and Deidara hung their head lower, if that was possible.

"Bye guys.." Sakura grumbled.

"Bye yeah." Deidara said quietly.

"Bye.." Itachi said plainly.

**CHA! THIS IS SO NOT FAIR WE GOT GROUNDED AND I.S.S **(in school suspension I should know my bro always gets that :3) Inner Sakura pouted.

Me: yeah Ik no cliff hanger but the food fight was funny in my opinion XD

Deidara: I hate mystery meat yeah T-T

Me: sorry Deidei-kun

Deidara: sure you are **grumbles** review

Me: OR THE MUFFIN LORD WILL EATS YOUR SOUL!! (OO)

Deidara: --;;;; plz reveiw


	4. Wal Mart and Horror Movies

Deidara starred at Sakura with a 'wtf' look as she threw the bird that was bothering her in a cage and locked all three locks and dead bolted it.

"OH WHAT NOW BIRDIE?!" Sakura said grinning like a moron in Deidara's opinion.

CHA! That will teach that bird to mess with us

Sakura mentally agreed with her inner and turned to Deidara. Their week I.S.S was FINALLY over. They had to clean up the bathroom and they cafeteria during their study halls, lunch and when they had nothing else to do.

"You weird yeah…." Deidara said boredly.

"I Didn't have three therapist for nuttin' ya know.: Sakura said smiling.

Sakura and Deidara walked toward Wal Mart and a random male worker there looked at them.

"Welcome to Wal Mart…. Get your shit and get out." He said.

"WELL NERR I HOPE THE EVIL MUFFIN LORD EATS YOU!" Sakura replied back as Deidara dragged her away.

"Calm down yeah, What are we doing here anyways yeah?" Deidara asked as Sakura lead him to the pet section.

"Well were bored and I need food for that damned bird." Sakura said looking at bird feed.

Deidara nodded slowly. Sakura couldn't figure out what brand to get and was getting a headache. Deidara noticed this and helped her pick out a brand.

"This is the best for your bird yeah." He said handing the bag to Sakura.

"Thanks! How did you know though?" Sakura asked as they headed for the electronics.

"had to do a report on birds and I recognized that one yeah." Deidara said as they went to the scary movie section.

They looked through all the movies deciding what to get.

"What about _The Exorcist?: Sakura asked._

_"You wouldn't last a moment watching that movie yeah. I've scene it with Kisame He could never watch a scary movie again." Deidara said grinning._

"What about you?" Sakura asked.

"I Love scary movies yeah!" Deidara said grinning wider.

Sakura grabbed the movie and looked at it.

"I'm going to watch it and your joining me I don't care if you've already seen it!" Sakura said trying to sound convincing, she wasn't really into horror movies.

"Heheh Your funeral yeah." Deidara said following her to some other random sections.

They looked around some more and finally decided to check out grabbing some popcorn and soda as well.

They headed over to Sakura's seeing that her mom wasn't home and out with Nick for two days. Sakura made the popcorn as Deidara set up the movie. They both sat on the couch Sakura turned off the lights and Deidara pressed play.

During the whole movie Sakura was clinging to Deidara and screamed several times. Deidara smirked at her reaction.

"Are you scared yeah?" Deidara asked cockily.

"N-no…." Sakura said meekly.

"Then why are you hugging my arm to death yeah?" Deidara said smirking wider loving Sakura's reaction. She quickly released his arm blushing luckily the dark covered up her blush, but unfortunately not enough Deidara saw but didn't say anything.

At the end of the movie Sakura head her face buried in Deidara's chest.

"It's over yeah." Deidara said slightly blushing that she was so close. 'Pull it together yeah she's just a friend yeah..' Deidara thought shaking the thoughts out of his head.

Sakura pulled away and looked away blushing madly. 'Stop blushing! It's not like you like him god!' **YEA RIGHT ADMIT IT HE'S HOTT! **'Shut up it's not true!' **COME ON ADMIT ITTTT **'Fine I like him a little…' **Riiight. **'FINE I THINK HE'S REALLY HOTT AND I LOVE HIM NOW SHUT THE HELL UP!' Deidara watched as Sakura looked as though as she was fighting with herself about god only knows what.

"Umm you okay yeah?" Deidara asked tapping Sakura.

Sakura fell off surprised snapping out of her thoughts and to her dismay she tried to grab something to keep her up and her something was Deidara. They both fell off the couch and landed with Deidara on top of Sakura. They both looked at the position they were in. Deidara had both his hands on the side of Sakura's head. Sakura's right hand was on Deidara's chest and her left leg was in between Deidara's leg, while her left arm was at her side. They stayed like that not knowing what to do.

"Hey Sakura I just came to che- HOLY JASHIN WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TWO DOING?!" Yelled none other then Hidan himself.

Sakura and Deidara left like 10ft in the air and quickly stood up stuttering and blushing madly.

"I-I-I-I-its n-not what I-it looks l-like I swear yeah!" Deidara stuttered watching the oh so interesting floor.

"Y-yeah wh-what he sa-said." Sakura agreed looking at the wall.

Hidan looked at them curiously, "Well fucking Itachi's having a whole shit load of his friend over along with his fucking brother's." Hidan said dismissing the fact for now… mwahahahaha ahem.

"Al-alright can you drive us there?" Sakura asked, knowing her mom probably wouldn't be home that night.

"Fine now hurry the fuck up." Hidan said heading out the door.

Sakura and Deidara trudged behind him not looking at each other. They got in the car and headed off toward the large Uchiha's mansion….

Me: YAYZ DONE WITH CHAPTER 4. I'll be working on my interview with Sasuke. Then my 10 ways to piss off Neji Huugya THEN I'll type up chapter 5 for HSW

Deidara: you have too much free time on your hands yeah.

Me: well nerr anyways Deidara say it for meh . Deidara: Review plz or the …..muffin lord.. will eat you who writes this stuff Me: DUUUH ME

**Deidara: just review plz.**


	5. Uchiha mansion, TRUTH OR DARE OO

Sakura could never get over the size of the Uchiha mansion

Sakura could never get over the size of the Uchiha mansion.

"Damn this place is WAY to big." Sakura muttered walking up to the mansion door.

After knocking twice Sasuke opened the door.

'Hiya cockatoo head!" Sakura greeted cheerfully, earning a scowl from the younger Uchiha.

"Hey Sasuke where the fuck is Itachi?" Hidan asked clearly trying to get away from get away from Sasuke himself.

"Upstairs in his room with the others.' Sasuke stated boredly, stepping inside to let the three in, no matter how much he didn't want to.

Hidan nodded and started up the three flights of stairs.

'**WHO THE HELL HAS THREE FLOORS!?'**

**'**Apparently the Uchiha's' do.'

'**IT'S ANNOYING AS HELL'**

**'**I know now shut up while I complain out loud'

Sakura thought blocking her inner out and groaned,

"ZOMMFG they have everything BUT, and elevator WTF!?"

"Sakura… they DO have an elevator yeah." Deidara stated in a matter of fact tone.

Sakura stopped, "Then way are we taking the stares o.o?"

"Exercise yeah." Deidara said plainly.

"You calling me fat? Huh punk?" Sakura growled with an irk mark on her head.

Deidara grew pale,

"N-no, yeah!"

"… what?"

"I said no yeah'

"…so is that a no or a yes?"

"Its a no ye-" Deidara bit his tongue holding back the 'yeah'.

"Good!" Sakura said smiling.

"Danmit hurry it up you two love birds!" Hidan yelled impatiently

Deidara and Sakura turned several shades of pink,

"WHERE NOT LOVE BIRDS. (YEAH)" Deidara and Sakura screamed at the same time. They both looked at each other then quickly looked away turning more redder.

"Whatever just hurry the fuck up, I swear to Jashin that you're slower then Kisame when he's drunk!" Hidan said annoyed.

Sakura and Deidara started up the stairs again completely ignoring each other again. They reached Itachi's room and knocked. Itachi of course opened the door

"What took you guys so long?" Kisame asked as the three walked into the room and Itachi shut the door.

Sakura glared at Kisame,

"I. Fucking. Hate. Stairs."

Everyone gave, but Hidan and Deidara looked at her questionably.

"we have an eleva-"

"YEAH BUT APPAERENTLY I NEED EXCERSISE!" Sakura interrupted Itachi glaring at Hidan and Deidara.

Itachi raised his eyebrow, but shrugged it off. Kakuzu and Kisame went back to their drinking contest.

"So Deidara why are you so quiet?" Itachi asked looking at Deidara.

"I don't want to talk about it, yeah" Deidara replied.

"He's just fucking mad cause I found him and Sakura making out on the damn floor." Hidan said annoyed.

Ohh Hidan shouldn't have said that cause out of no where Sakura threw a muffin at his head.

"WTF A MUFFIN!?" Hidan yelled at the pinkette

Sakura stood whistling acting like she didn't do anything. Hidan ignored her and went back to praying.

"Hey who wants to play truth or dare?" Sakura asked randomly grabbing everyone's attention.

Every one agreed out of boredom. Sakura of course choosing to go first.

"Alright Itachi truth or dare?"

"Hn, truth"

"coughwimpcough err anyways is it true your gay w/ Kisame?"

Itachi almost choked on air while Kisame almost died from choking on beer.

"No!" Itachi growled darkly.

Sakura paled at Itachi's scarynessness along with the others.

"hn, Hidan truth or dare?"

"Fuck Dare."

"I dare you not to swear for the rest of the night"

"Da- I mean goodness no!"

Everyone broke out laughing on how stupid Hidan sounded.

"….Deidara truth or dare?" Hidan said straining not to swear.

"Dare yeah!" Deidara said grinning.

"I dare you to………"

**CLIFFHANGER MWAHAHAHA**

GASP WHAT DOES HIDAN HAVE UP HIS SLEEVE? GASP WILLL YOU RATE AND REVIEW GASP AM I GASPING TO MUCH?

Deidara: STFU!

Me: . sorry…..

Deidara: w/e anyways pplz rate and review for all our sakes


	6. HICCUP! FISH RAPE oO

Me: HIYA PEOPLES OF THE MILKY WAY!

Deidara; here we go again yeah…

Me: DID YOU KNOW? THAT THE MILKLY WAY GALXIE IS ACTULLY A GAINT CLUSTER OF STARS, NOT A GAINT MILKLY WAY CANDY BAR? … yes… you did know ey? WELL I DIDN'T!

Deidara: …. Didn't you learn that in science yeah

Me: yeah but I don't pay attention :)

Deidara: didn't see that comin yeah*rolls eyes*

Me: :P shut up, anyways HERES CHAPTER SIX!

"I dare you toooooo-"

"GET ON WITH IT ALREADY!" Sakura interrupted impatiently.

"ALRIGHT, DAM- ER DARNIT! Anyways I Deidara you to… kiss sakura… _on the lips!"_ Hidan said grinning evilly

Sakura and Deidara stared at Hidan, that at each other, then at Hidan, then at each other, then at Hidan, then at each other, then at-

"DARNIT GET ON WITH IT!" everyone yell impatiently.

Deidara walks slowly, very slowly walked over to Sakura, but of course Kisame being the evil drunk he was, tripped Deidara, making him fall on top of Sakura causing their lips to lock. Both turning a dark shade of pink.

**'ZOMMFG WERE KISSING DEIDARA, WERE KISSING DEIDARA YAYYYY!'**

'STFU!'

'**Admit it he's a good kisser!'**

'…….'

After about 15 second Sakura and Deidara broke away hearing a 'click!'. They both turned, still red faced o see Tobi holding a camera, giggling. (yes giggling… very, very manly XD)

" TOBI THINKS SAKURA-CAN AND DEIDARA-SENPAI LOOK SO CUTE TOGETHER!" Tobi cheered happily.

Sakura and Deidara glared at the masked boy. Sakura out of nowhere took out the birdcage, containing the annoying bird and opened the cage \. The bird started chasing poor, poor naïve Tobi all around the elder Uchiha's room pecking at his head. Lucky for Tobi that Tobi has no brains, no?

"TOBI IS A GOOD BOY! TOBI IS A GOOOODDDD BOYYYYYYY!" Tobi yelled running out of Itachi's room somewhere in the very large mansion.

Sakura and Deidara glared at the others still pink in the face, while everyone snickered.

"Heheh your turn lover boy!" Kazuku chuckled darkly.

"SHUT UP YEAH!… err… Kisame truth or dare? yeah" Deidara said angrily.

"truth! **hiccup!**" Kisame said drunkenly.

"Wimp yeah! Anyways, hmm Is it true that you actually raped Itachi's pet gold fish and gave him aids? Yeah?" Deidara asked smirking, earning a 'wtf' look from every.

"O.o…. who told you?' Kisame sacredly asked.

"…."

"…."

"….'

"…."

"YOU RAPED MY GOLD FISH?!" Itachi yelled angrily.

"what… the…. Fuck…. You raped a …. Gold fish… that's a…. GUY!? YEAH!?" Deidara said grossed out.

Everyone except for Kisame moved 3 steps away from him. Kisame clearly not seeing the problem grinned.

"So to answer your **hiccup** I did **hiccup** rape Itachi's fish **hiccup**." Kisame answered drunkenly.

Everyone stayed quiet, as for Itachi, he ran over to his fish bowl and started sobbing in the corner.

"**hiccup** Sakura truth or **hiccup** dare?" Kisame said taking another sip of his beer.

"Dare!" Sakura cheered.

Kisame thought for a minute (O.o you can think when drunk….? Cool!) and grinned.

"Alright **hiccup** I dare you to **hiccup** umm…. **Hiccup** kissDeidaraonthelipsfortwentyseconds **takes deep breath.. no hiccup yay! **Kisame said ending very quickly trying not to hiccup, and succeeded. Earning major glares from Sakura and Deidara.

"I feel a disturbance in the air o.o …" Kisame said looking back and forth suspiciously.

"Oh there's a disturbance in the air in the right! IT'S YOUR ROTTING BODY WHEN I'M DO-" Sakura was cut off as Itachi shoved her into Deidara making them kiss again. (Deidara Jeez what is it push me and Sakura into each other making them kiss day yeah? Me: :3 yersh! Deidara: … shit yeah)

"Hn, Man your both better when your kissing." Itachi quietly said sitting back down.

Hidan held the stop watch, while Kazuku video taped poor, yet feeling unusually giddy, (wtf is _giddy?_ It's a funneh word but it sounds so stupid and- oh right back to the story Heheh) sakura and Deidara. Tobi was still no where to be seen o.o poor, poor Tobi…. T~T. Itachi was smirking his head of and Kisame…. Well let's say he's getting re-acquainted with his breakfast. Pein and Konan? Hmm not quiet sure, though those noises in the closet do give me some ideas… oh well.

Sakura and Deidara were in pure confusion and were mentally counting how long this was going on for both it to end and not end.

"Hey Hidan shouldn't you have stopped that about 30 seconds ago…?" Kisame said accidentally giving away that Sakura and Deidara where kissing longer then necessary.

"!!!!!" Sakura and Deidara broke away and stared at Kisame and Hidan.

"SAY WHAT!?" they both screamed, earning a scared look from Hidan.

Sakura and Deidara moved about as far as Itachi's walls would let them, not wanting to be in anymore embarrassment. Hidan seeing he was safe jumped down from Itachi's ceiling fan grinning slyly.

"Jeez you guys are stupid, didn't u realize you where kissing for a long time? Oh wait, you guys where probably enjoying each other too much," Hidan snickers slyly.

Sakura glared evilly, as Deidara planned 100 ways to kill Hidan: PART TWO :D COMPLETE WITH HOW TO CD ROM- err eheheh never mind . lol . Hidan just grinned like a cat.

"Just wait, just u wait y-you religious cat grinning, none turning on time county THINGY!" Sakura said getting more frustrated with each word.

Everyone stared at her with a wtf face again. (Me: jeez… sakura is getting a lot of stares o-o) Sakura flushed and frustrated stormed out of the room down a flight of stares and opened a random door, what she saw on the other side was….

MWAHAHAHHAAHAHA CLIFFYHANGER BISHES XD

Deidara: do we even want to know yeah?

Me; do U wanna know?

Deidara: no yeah x_x wait don't even start with me yeah.

Me: :D fine anyways

Deidara: review please and she'll update.. but be warned u asked for the randomness X_X

Me: MWAHAHAHA FIND OUT WHAT OUR PINK HAIRED FRIEND SEES NEXT!


	7. ZOMMFG YAOI! periodic tables!

Me: BACK BUDDY-OS!

Deidara: ….

Me: -_- ignore him he's not feeling well. Anyways I'd like to mention a small warning before I begin **clears throat** THERE WILL BE YAOI IN THIS CHAPTER **echoing on that phrase** o.o duuude… err anyways the pairing is SasuxNaru but only a little in the beginning anyways… LET THE FUN BEGIN

Deidara: Ferritchandoesnotownnarutoandthankkamiforthat Yeah…

Me: :P shut up meanie head. BEGIN!

Sakura look in utter shock to see…. NARUTO AND SASUKE MAKIN OUT!!! When the two heard the door open they quickly pulled away blushing and glaring at the shocked pinkette.

"Oh… my…. Lordy lord…" Sakura said wide eyed.

"SAKURA-CHAN PLEASE TELLS ME YOU DIDN'T SEE ANYTHING!?!?!" Naruto whined with giant puppy eyes

Sakura shook her head tossing away her shockednessness, I mean seriously who didn't see them being gay a mile away?… er anyways ^-^

"OMG… DEIDARA, SASORI, KISAME! HID- ACK!"

Before Sakura knew what was happening both the boys jumped on top of her and covered her mouth angry glares on there faces.

"Hn, Shut up, or I will hurt you.." Sasuke growled.

"Pfft! WITH WHAT!?" Sakura challenged

"Pfft! Only the best weapon EVA! SPORKS MWAHAHA!" Naruto said, putting a flashlight under his face for 'dramatic' effect.

"…." Both Sakura and Sasuke where unfazed.

"…. ANYWAYS DON'T TELL SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto pleaded.

All of the sudden the bedroom door swung open, reveal many worried Akatsuki members. Their faces paled once they saw the position the three where in. Deidara of course was the first to react.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOU DOING TO SAKU-CHAN HM?!"

"Hn, its not what you think.." Sasuke said getting off sakura.

"Oh, then what is it un? AND SPIKY BLONDE GET OFF SAKU-CHAN ALREADY YEAH!" Deidara said grapping Naruto by the collar of his jacket and throwing him of Sakura.

"Oi, Deidara, your pretty protective ain't cha?" Sasori said smirking slyly.

Deidara flushed bright pink for a second, but then suddenly… THE WORLD SPLOODED .O. (naw I'm just pulling Ur leg **latterly pulls dei-dei-kun's leg** Dei-dei: ACK! BISH! UN) Suddenly… TOBI APPEARED, GOD WHERE HAS HE BEEN?!

"TOBI IS BACK!! CAUSE TOBI ISH A GOOD BOY!" Tobi cheered, giggling cutely X3

"*hic* where ha- **hic** ve you been **HIC!**" Kisame said-err hiccupped…

"Tobi had to run away from birdie-chan, which took Tobi a looooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg-"

"WE GET IT (UN/HIC)" they all screamed in unison, causing Tobi to shrinkify.

"Hn… anyways Sakura what was all that yelling about…?" Itachi asked, totally oblivious to his younger sibling glaring at him.

"Well…." Sakura said and looked at Naruto and Sasuke who both, yes even the cockatoo haired moron. Itachi raised his eyebrow, waiting for an answer.

"._. You wouldn't believe it, Naruto freaking burped out the whole periodic table!" Sakura said quickly, for ONCE being nice to Naruto and …. Sasuke…

The whole Akatsuki looked at her funny, even Naruto and Sasuke did.

**WTF WHAT LAME EXCUSE WAS THAT?! **

_It's the best I got so STFU BISH! _

**TFFP DON'T U STFU BISH ME!**

_HEY I AM THE FUCKING OWNER OF THIS BODY, AND THE GREATEST MIND OWNERER EVERER!_

Deidara poked Sakura on the forehead, snapping her out of her 'pleasant' conversation with herself.

"You alright yeah?" Deidara asked confused.

"… Just… peachy" Sakura groaned, her Inner had caused her a major headache.

"TOBI JUST REMEMBERED THAT TOMARROW IS CHRISTMAS EVE (well in there world XD) TOBI LUVS CHRISTMAS!" Tobi interrupted everyone with his usual high cheery voice.

"Oh YEAH! Wow with all this excitement I almost forgot…. Then again my moms not home… So I guess I'm going to be alone for Christmas…" Sakura said sadly, a dark emo aura surrounded her the others looked like: O.O

"Hey, you can come to my house for Christmas yeah, my parents are going on vacation un, Didn't want to go with 'em either yeah." Deidara said, trying to change Sakura's depressed mood, which quickly changed to her usual happy, and surprised look.

"Really? SWEET THANKS DEIDEI!" Sakura cheered as she glomped Deidara, he lost his balance in surprise, leading to Sakura ONCE AGAIN being on top of him both on the floor. Snickers where heard around them.

"Jeez get a room." Kakuzu snickered.

"Not in my house!" both Sasuke and Itachi said, earning them to glare at each other.

"Don't forget to use a condom!" Pein laughed.

"Tobi wants to know what is a condom..? It sounds tasty." Tobi said in his child-ish voice confused.

Everyone went silent, forgetting the sudden position Sakura and Deidara where in. All of a sudden Kisame came flying in drunkenly, pushing Kakuzu, who elbowed Hidan in the back, stumbling forward bumping into Pein, who was leaning against Konan, both stumbled sideways and bumped into Sakura, causing her to go forward and lock lips with Deidara. (Me: ._. we need like a slow motion instant replay XD) Silence fell over the room as they all stared at the two. Neither knew what to do, there brains going dead.

**….**

_._._

Finally getting bored and not having attention to his entrance Kisame pulled Sakura off Deidara.

"Je **hic **ez there's this thi **hic** called **hic** air." Kisame hiccupped.

Deidara and Sakura where bright red like usual. Itachi sighed as he looked at the clock.

"It's almost 10pm… time to get the fuck out of my house." Itachi said smirking at all of them. With many complaints, grunts and groans, they all left one by one, Deidara took Sakura home, seeming to leave in the house across the street from her.

It was a pretty quiet ride home, of course Deidara finally broke the silence.

"So uh… What time are you coming over yeah?" Deidara asked sorta shyly.

"Um… Hows uh…8am-ish?" Sakura answered, neither making eye contact.

"Good yeah.." Deidara replied

Again with the fucking silence…. Deidara finallydropped Sakura off with a small good bye and a wave and easily parked his car in his own garage and disappeared. Sakura went into her own home only to find…

A MERRY FUCKING CLIFFHANGER MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

**Sorry for the late delay and for a rly late Christmas chapter hoping to get it up within the next three days SO HAVE A LOOK OUT :D OR THE MUFFIN LORD WILL FUCKING EAT YOUR BABIES, YES ****YOUR BABIES!**


	8. Merreh Christmas

Me: … Wow I'm really late on my HSW -.- I hope you all can forgive me… Anyways I will catch up :D … eventually… So I am doing x-mas now and just skipping over New yrs XD so I can be caught up .-.'

Sakura woke up this time without an alarm clock. Shiit she must be happy for something.

**Yay we get to see Dei-dei-kun today!**

_**'**__Yeah since mom is to stupid to realize she has a daughter'_

**Oh well this might be an awesome x-mas :D**

Sakura did her usual routine, shower, get dressed brush teeth ect, ect. Once she was done she looked at the clock to see that it was almost time to head over to Deidara's. She sighed slightly as she looked around her house, it didn't even feel like Christmas…. Her mom didn't even set up a tree just went with _**HiM**_! Oh how she hated that bastard… She took a deep breath and forced a smile, she was going to spend Christmas with her friend! She had to cheer up, she needed coffee that's it!

She locked the door with her left hand, Deidara's present under her right arm and a nice warm coffee in that same hand. Putting the key in her pocket she now held the present in her left hand and held the coffee in the right, and was slowly drinking the nice warm drink. For her it was fucking freezing!

_'Thank Kami he lives right across the street…'_

**Fuck yeah o.o I'm in your head and I'm cold!**

_'That's cause your me…'_

**OH YEAHH! **

_'Loser…'_

**WHAT DID YO-**

"Hey Saku-chan yeah! You going to stand outside in the cold all day, or come over yeah? I don't bite… much yeah." She heard a voice, breaking her thoughts with a hint of sarcasm in their voice.__

She looked up and saw Deidara grinning from his mailbox mail in one hand and the other in his jacket pocket.

"Hmm spend the day with you… or outside.. .hmm outside seems soooo much more fun!" Sakura laughed walking over to him.

"Oh that's cruel yeah!" Deidara said clutching the hand that held the mail over his heart adding extra effect to his 'sad' look.

"Well since its Christmas… I guess I can handle you for the day…" Sakura said faking a sigh.

"YAY I GET TO SPEND THE DAY WITH SAKU-CHAN YEAH!" Deidara exclaimed happily, magically happy again.

"I'm going to regret this aren't I?" Sakura asked as they walked to Deidara's house. As they reached the house Deidara grinned his hand on the door knob.

"Greatly yeah."

"Oh boy.."

Once inside Sakura looked around Deidara's normal sized living room, a medium sized x-mas tree in the corner, several presents underneath.

"The guys dropped these off early this morning, they said they had other things to do and to thank them later yeah." Deidara informed her seeing her gaze on the presents. She just mouthed an 'o' and set Deidara's present underneath said tree.

They sat around and chatted for a while not wanted to get the energy to do anything else.

"Tch. Liar we all know the chicken came before the egg." Sakura argued.

"Yes but who made the chicken yeah." Deidara argued back.

"… Yeah but where did the egg come from???" Sakura argued annoyed now, she hated to lose.

"Simple yeah. The egg came from… your mom yeah!" Deidara said stupidly, a wide stupid grin on his face.

"… Tffp must be on stupid chicken then and also Dei-dei.. that was a bad joke."

"Saku-chan, that is very harsh… you like hurting my feelings yeah?" Deidara asked pretending to be hurt.

"Keep talking like that and I will think your gay as well." Sakura informed.

"The only gay person around this town is Kisame and Itachi's gold fish." Deidara implied.

"No.. At least the fish is a girl.." Sakura argued once more.

"Good point yeah… so what now yeah?" Deidara asked now looking rather bored.

Sakura thought for a moment clearly puzzled.

"Uh… I don't know.." Sakura said depressed and in defeat.

"Well.. we could open presents.. then uh… I heard there's this huge tree in the city not far from here maybe an hour drive yeah..? we could go, see it then uh.. maybe get some lunch or something yeah?" Deidara mumbled, his face slightly pink.

"Alright! Let's go there first then we'll open presents later. Opening them now would be sorta boring so early in the morning." Sakura said smiling happily, which caused Deidara to smile back.

"Alright then yeah! Let's go!" Deidara exclaimed seemingly ten times for happier now then before.

~~On the ride there~~

Sakura looked through some of Deidara's music, most of them where her famous bands two! Then she came across one that had a picture of Deidara in the center and several other people around him.

"Hey Deidara what's this?" Sakura asked holding up the CD.

"Oh tha- oh you found that yeah? That's a CD made by me and my old band, back in Canada yeah." Deidara said sheepishly.

"Wow you where in a band?!" Sakura exclaimed in shock.

"Eheheh Yeah.. We broke the band up about a year and a half ago when I moved here yeah." Deidara said somewhat depressive tone.

"Oh.. sorry to hear that…" Sakura frowned slightly.

"We were one hell of a band though yeah!" Deidara exclaimed happily trying to lighten the mood.

"Oh really now? I'll have to listen and decide for myself." Sakura grinned slyly.

All the way to the city they where listening to music, by Deidara and his old band, while joking back and forth. They finally got to the city and parked Deidara's car a few blocks from where the tree should be.

"Wow first time I've been to this city! Its huge!" Sakura happily cheered wide eyed at everything. Deidara just chuckled.

"You've lived here for how long now and you haven't been to the city yet yeah?"

Sakura blushed sheepishly, and rubbed the back of her head.

"Well it's not like I've gotten money or time to come here." She admitted.

"Heheh well now you got me yeah!" Deidara said wrapping an arm over Sakura's shoulder in a friendly manner, neither realizing the situation they where in.

They began walking around aimlessly wanting to walk around a bit before seeing the tree. Sakura couldn't help but hear some older women whispering.

"Aw isn't that so cute? Young love?" The one women said pointing to them.

"So sweet, maybe there going to the tree, how romantic!" the second one cried in happiness at the 'young love.'

Sakura quickly felt her cheeks start to burn, she felt Deidara quickly take his arm off her, also hearing the women. Both now had beat red.

They finally reached the tree, both looked awestruck at the tree. It was beautiful, decorated with many different ordainments and lights. Sakura turned her head to see Deidara's reaction, she found he though was already looking at her. She got caught in his gaze. Suddenly the both felt their bodies move closer to the other, the faces only inches apart now. Deidara finally got the courage to move his head closer to Sakura's, only centimeters apart when suddenly…

**CLICK!**

They both quickly snapped their heads away from the gaze, only to find Kisame holding a camera, a huge grin on his face.

"W-WHAT THE H-HELL YEAH!" Deidara angrily yelled at Kisame, his face red as a tomato with a matching Sakura next to him.

"Heheh so cuuute!" Kisame chuckled looking at the camera, and also the picture he just took.

Deidara personally looked pissed, Sakura was innerly pissed and outterly shocked. Her inner was screaming curses that haven't even been invented yet, but you can bet there scary ._.'

"Your dead yeah.." Deidara warned in a deathly tone.

"Suuure." Kisame said voice filled with sarcasm a cat like grin on his face.

".. What are you doing here anyways..?" Deidara asked raising an eyebrow, calming down.

"Family wanted to see the tree too, good thing I ran into you guys or I would never have gotten this great! X-mas present :D" Kisame said grinning, most likely cause there was going to lots of beer, and a very sexy gold fish (Me: XD)

"Oh really? Well I know I'm going! What about you Deidara?" Sakura said already over the whole thing.

"Sure… yeah" Deidara muttered, still NOT over it.

"Heyyy cheer up buddy, I'm only going to show this to the whole world :D" Kisame said, clearly trying to aggravate the blonde more.

"…… Fuck you yeah…" Deidara glared, ready to kill on the spot.

"Eheheh, trees beautiful, well we gotta go cya Fishy-teme! Let's go Dei-dei…" Sakura muttered the last part to Deidara dragging him by the arm, and waved at Kisame.

"Stupid Kisame yeah…" Deidara said still sulking.

"Well uh… we do have the rest of the day to ourselves, we still gotta open presents ^^;' Sakura implied trying to cheer Deidara up, but now more nervous being alone with Deidara, it wasn't like she loved him or anything… right?

**CHA! Admit it He's hot, he almost kissed you, he's really hot, you get to spend Christmas with him, and he's MEGA LISOUS HAWT! AND-**

_'Alright already he's hot, I get it… and … maybe I agree… BUT STILL! I don't want to rush into anything!'_

**But he's hot…**

_'I GET IT ALREADY GAWD! HE'S FUCKING HAWT!'_

Unknowns to Sakura Deidara was watching her, her face was in a look of disgust.

"Uh… you alright yeah..?" Deidara said shaking his shoulder slightly.

"..Huh what?" Sakura answered confused.

Deidara sweat dropped, and grinned sheepishly,

"Uh I think you where spacing out Saku-chan yeah."

"Eheheh Sorry! So uh.. heading back to your place then, right?" Sakura asked switching subjects.

"Hmm, Yup sounds good yeah. Unless there's somewhere else you want to go, hm?" Deidara responded thoughtfully.

"Nope, nothing I can think of." Sakura said looking at him.

"Then home it is yeah!" Deidara grinned looking back at her, she smiled in return.

Once they got home they opened presents, Sakura got; Condoms from Kisame… why didn't she see that coming..? A beautiful doll that looked similar to herself from Sasori. A Book on Jashin and the religion from Hidan, of course ~.~. Some random nail polishes from Konan. A small statue of Pein himself from well… Pein! Some thread and Needs from Kakuzu wonder what there for? Lollipops from Tobi, soo kawaii. Some eyeliner from Itachi and several books two :D sweet! Deidara didn't looked pleased with half the stuff he got, condoms as well…. A pink sweat shirt? Not from Sakura, from… Tobi? Deidara didn't even open the ones from Sasori, Hidan, Kakuzu, Pein or Konan.

"Bah there mean yeah!" Deidara grumbled.

"Aww, Hey you haven't opened my present yet." Sakura said, pulling out a smaller gift.

"If it's another condom I'm going to eat your babies yeah."

"My… babies?"

"Yes your babies yeah."

"…Okay then…"

They both laughed, Deidara unwrapped his present and took out a nice hand made scarf. It was a forest green color, defiantly winter style. On the end of the one side in black writing It said 'Art is a bang yeah!' Deidara grinned.

"THANKS YEAH!" Deidara cheered and glomped Sakura who laughed, and a faint blush on her cheeks, but Deidara being the guy he was, didn't notice.

"No problem!" Sakura reassured smiling.

"Now for your present yeah!" Deidara said, suddenly his face got red as he handed her a slim rectangular box.

Sakura unwrapped the gift and took the lid and tissue paper off, she gasped softly. Inside was a silver chain, attacked to said chain was a pink cherry, with one green leaf and a small ruby in the center. She smiled up at him, he was blushing but looking at her. She hugged him quickly, released, and then put the necklace on.

"Nice, yeah" Deidara muttered blushing more now.

"Thanks Deidara it's awesome!" Sakura thanked him several tines over and over.

Deidara grinned and repeatedly told her it was nothing. After that they sat down and watched a bunch of crappy x-mas specials. Sakura and Deidara didn't realize how close they where until they both went to ask each other something. Both began to blush madly at their sudden closeness. Deidara slowly got up the courage once more and began moving his head closer to Sakura's face. They where only centimeters apart when….

MWAHAHA ONCE AGAIN I RETURN WITH THE CLIFFYHANGERS!

Me: Well hopes ya liked it A little longer then usual, but hey It's a x-mas special lolz :D


	9. Sneezes, INTRUDER!

WEEEE GUESS WHO'S BACK FROM LIKE AN ETERNITY OF NOT BEING HERE?!

**Deidara: Someone that isn't you?**

**Me: …. You wish… Anyways, ON WITH THE STORY!**

"ACHOOOO!" Sakura sneezed rather loudly.

"Ew yeah.." Deidara muttered looking at his sick pink haired friend.

"… I feel… like…. Shit…" She muttered, she and Deidara had a four day weekend with Valentines Day AND President's Day (Taka-Sama: IDFC If they dun't have that in Tokyo they do now!). Sakura was busy though, with a god forsaken cold!

"Ahh, pinky is allergic to the love that is in the hair!" Kisame said, in a French accent, latterly coming out of nowhere, Itachi some how knew how to play the violin as well… huh… So he did other special secret skillz!

"… PFFT LOVE MY FUCKING A- ACK!" Sakura was so dramatic yelling franticly at Kisame she fell off the nice comfy couch she was on.

Both Deidara and Itachi stared at sakura, eyebrows raised. Kisame… he was rolling on the floor laughing is fuck ass off! (Taka-Sama: TFFP! I HERE YA FISH FACE LMAO Kisame: XD- wait.. what?! Taka-Sama: Nothing..) Sakura glared at all of them.

"Sh-sh-shu-SHU-CHOO!" Sakura sneezed once more, this time aimed directly at poor, poor Kisame~

"EEEEEEK EW EW EW EW ICKKYYY!" Kisame screeched, in the most famine voice, even Ino Yamanaka Couldn't compete with that fucking screech!

"Oh… Wow Kisame un." Deidara said, astounded.

Kisame had his hand over his mouth, eyes wide and teary eyed.

"…" They all stayed quiet..

"IF I GET SICK ITS YOUR FAULT, YOU KNOW THAT RIGHT?!" Kisame yelled angrily.

"Mhmm." Sakura agreed, clearly not caring.

"…. Well.. all weird aside- **Glare from Kisame** Eh ERM! Anyways… What are we doing today yeah D:?" Deidara asked, clearly over the weirdness.

"…. **Sniff** Stay in bed…" Sakura muttered crawling back onto the couch.

Itachi walked over to Sakura and started poking her, Deidara could just see the irk marks. Itachi however, just kept on poking her.

"… Do you want something?" She asked.

No response, but more pokage.

"…You pissing me off Weasel-San." She growled.

… Jeez did he go deaf?!

"RAWR!" Sakura growled and lunged at Itachi, who knelt down seeing his shoe untied. Thus leaving Deidara in harm's way. Thus, like usual.. ending in a collision.

"ACK!"

"ITACHI-TEME YOU'RE DEADER THEN…. DEAD!" Sakura yelled, getting up from a now unconscious Deidara.

"Hm?" Itachi looked up, ever so innocently.

"DON'T PLAY THAT GAME WITH ME FOOL!" Sakura continued to yell angrily, that was until she heard her house's front door open. Everyone froze. Who could me here?

They all waited in silence, Deidara now awake, Sakura clutching Itachi's arm. Kisame already had a golf club in his hand. Then… out of no where came…

A CLIFFHANGER OFF DOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Lol Yeah sorry it ends here, gotta go to school in a few :D Ik rly short, sorry. I will work on other stories tonight and more this weekend.


End file.
